<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Collection Of AngelHusk Fics by LoonaINK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063859">A Collection Of AngelHusk Fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonaINK/pseuds/LoonaINK'>LoonaINK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Tension, Switch AngelDust, Switch Husk, couple stuff, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonaINK/pseuds/LoonaINK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short writings or long ones involving AngelDust and Husk. Some chapters may include sexual content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Collection Of AngelHusk Fics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first one was the one Angel dreaded most. Sure it was the same flavour as the others, but despite that he could still take the poison that flowed from that monster. This one deserved to be stomped on, given the same treatment that was pushed onto himself by this bastard Valentino was something he never wanted, but had to put up with. </p>
<p>The second one was more pleasant, Angel would twirl this one around his mouth playfully, teasing it much like how he loved to tease him. But there was something sinister behind this one, something dark that the others seem to be oblivious too, despite the gray moths warnings. It cut his tongue, the metallic liquid hitting each tastebud. This blood, would be the blood he would feed off of, much like he already dose, that smile piercing into the eyes of the victim. Alastor is something he wants to try, but it wont end well. </p>
<p>The third one was the one that Angel craved most, he needed it, wanted it! But he was stubborn, his vulgar words and tone giving Angel a high he never had. This one, he would savour most, running his tongue along the bottom as he gulped down the sweet taste. He didn’t want to let it go, he wanted to hold on to it forever. Angel worked so hard to get it, fighting his inner demons just to reach it. Angel wanted the real thing, he wanted to actually taste him, actually spend that night with him like it was the last night the spider would be alive. The things he wanted to do, the things he wanted him to do, it was all too much! Husk is something he needs, a taste he’ll savour forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>